Falling For Neverland
by BethyXstar
Summary: Abigail Jones is captured and taken to Neverland with Henry. The only thing is, it's not the first time she's been there. And when she was last there, she didn't exactly leave on the best of terms with Peter Pan. But now, she's stuck with him, and no matter how much she tries to push him away, he keeps getting back to her. And then there's a new problem: his name is Felix.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Welcome to __Falling for Neverland__! I've been meaning to write a Once Upon a Time fic for such a long time but never had enough time to complete a chapter. Anyway, it's here now, so I hope you enjoy reading it._

_The cover picture belongs to DreamyArtistRoxy3 on Deviantart [ dreamyartistroxy3. deviantart ]. I own nothing but my OC and her situation. All other credit goes to the wonderful creators of this brilliant programme. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Thud!

They hit the ground hard, dropped by the portal with no mercy. For a moment, they stayed there, stunned. All of a sudden, there was a scramble as Henry tried to get up and run, but Greg caught him. Tamara latched a hand on Abigail's arm too, just to be sure, and hoisted her to her feet.

But as soon as Abigail took in her surroundings, panic struck.

"No. No, no, no. I can't be here. I need to leave," she turned around and clung to Tamara's arm, begging her to understand, "Please. Take me back. I can't be here, please!"

Greg smiled cruelly, "No can do, kid. Our mission was to bring you here, and here you're gonna stay."

Henry stood tall, looking for all the world like a little soldier, "Are you sure about that? 'Cuz my mom is coming to get us. _Both _of them. And her dad, and he's a pirate."

Greg scoffed, "You might wanna look around, kid. Do you see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke."

"Please!" Abigail's eyes were stinging with tears. She had never been so scared in her life. "Take me back."

They ignored her.

"It doesn't matter!" Henry insisted, "My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again."

A howl erupted from somewhere in the nearby forest. Abigail gave up, feeling her body collapse. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She couldn't be there. It was too dangerous. She couldn't let him find her.

"Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest," Tamara said, her fingers gripping so tight into Abigail's arm that it was going numb, "This is Neverland."

Her heart was beating so heavily that it hurt. The fear was so strong. All she wanted was to go home, to be with her dad, to get away. She needed to run. But she couldn't. She felt numb. She was so scared that she was freezing up. The only thing that she was aware of was the tingling pain in her arm where Tamara's nails dug in.

"Come on," Tamara yanked her and she stumbled forwards. Struggling to her feet, she kept herself on alert. The slightest snap of a twig made her jump. As they walked away from the ocean, the one place that she felt a shred of safety, what little hope she had left sank further and further away.

They were practically leading her to her death. There was one person in Neverland who could organise her capture so effortlessly, and she had no intention of ever seeing him again. But if he wanted her, he was going to get her. It was the way it had always been, and the way it would always be. He enjoyed the chase, the game of cat and mouse. But she was always the mouse, and he was the sabre-tooth tiger.

So what did that make Henry? Why did he want him? She knew why he wanted her. Henry was the mystery. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. He might be able to get her, but she was going to die before he got his hands on Henry.

Greg and Tamara made their captives walk in front of them. Henry looked anxiously at Abigail.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

She tried to smile and almost succeeded, "Are you?"

"I'm fine. But we need to stop them. We need to save magic."

"I don't think they're here to destroy magic, Henry," Abigail frowned, "Or at least, that's not what their 'home office' wants."

"But they said -"

"Quiet!" Greg snapped from behind them, and they fell silent.

Before long, darkness began to blanket Neverland and they stopped to build a fire. They had barely got it lit when there was a crunch of branches nearby and a chill ran down Abigail's spine. Instinctively, she pushed Henry slightly behind her. If she was going down, she was going to go down protecting him.

Out of the trees stepped a very familiar face, followed by several other very familiar faces. She felt her whole body go tense. She wanted to run. She wanted to fight. But she was frozen. And it showed on her face, just how scared she was. Felix flashed her a knowing grin.

"Hello again, princess."

She said nothing.

Greg stared at them, "Who're you?"

"We're the home office," Felix smirked, "Welcome to Neverland."

Tamara's eyes widened. Something was wrong and she knew it. Something was terribly wrong. This was not what she had been told was going to happen. All of her plans were unravelling before her eyes. The end of magic was slipping through her fingers.

She had never been so angry, "The home office… is a bunch of teenagers?"

"They're not teenagers," Henry corrected, stepping out from behind Abigail even though she tried to hold him back, "They're the lost boys."

"Would'ya look at that?" mused Felix. Abigail felt her heart beat quicker as his piercing gaze fixed on Henry. She stepped closer to him, her maternal instincts strong.

"Why would the lost boys want to destroy magic?" Henry asked, oblivious to how much Abigail was mentally urging him to stop talking.

"Who said we wanna destroy magic?"

Greg stepped forward, "That was our mission."

"So you were told, yes," Felix turned to Abigail who was holding weakly onto Henry's shoulder, looking like she was about to pass out, "Now, hand them over."

Tamara walked in front of them, brave as a fool, "Not until you tell us the plan. For magic. For getting home."

Felix laughed. It was a laugh that made Abigail want to cry.

"You're not gettin' home."

"Then you're not getting the hostages," Greg said in a strong voice, with eyes that betrayed fear.

Felix grinned, "Of course we are."

A strange roar tore through the night and a sudden flash of light above them was swallowed up by darkness. A shadow raced out of the sky and before he could even duck, it had taken hold of Greg's shadow and was ripping it pore-by-pore from his body. A terrible scream echoed through the night before his body hit the ground, empty and lifeless. The shadow flew away with Greg's shadow in its arms.

Tamara gasped and spun around, pushing both Henry and Abigail toward the trees, "Run!"

She didn't need to be told twice. Turning on her heel, she grabbed Henry's hand and ran. But she had barely taken to the trees when she lost him.

"Henry?" she shouted, still running, but there was no reply.

The Lost Boys were chasing her. They knew the forest better than her. She couldn't hide, and they were faster. Sure enough, just as she dodged a tree, a Lost One jumped out of it with a heavy thump. She scrambled backwards, but collided with two others who grabbed her arms, stopping her from running again.

Felix strolled in front of her, a lazy smirk on his face. When he took her hand, she supressed a shiver at how cold it was, and then he pressed a kiss on the back of it. His eyes glinted with mockery.

"Nice to have you back, princess."

Sharply, she pulled her hand away, "I'm not a princess; I'm a pirate."

"Not anymore, you're not," he motioned to the other Lost Ones who roughly tugged her wrists behind her back, securing them with rope, "Pan'll be pleased to have you back with us."

He must have seen the fear in her eyes because his smirk faded, "Oh, don't worry. Pan's not here yet. He's dealing with… something."

It took a moment for it to click in her brain, but when it did, a whole new shot of panic ran through her.

"If he hurts Henry, I swear to god I'm going to burn Neverland down!"

Felix chuckled darkly, reaching out to tuck a strand of stray copper hair behind her ear, "Relax. He's not going to hurt Henry; he needs him. It's you, you should be worrying about. He wasn't very happy when you left before."

She lifted her chin defiantly, "I'll leave again. You can't keep me here forever."

"I think you'll find, princess," he stepped closer, taking a firm grip of her arm - the one that Tamara hadn't pierced - to start moving her through the forest, "That Pan _always _gets what he wants. And he'll keep it for as long as it keeps him entertained."

And then a sack covered Abigail's head and she was led, blinded, to Peter Pan's camp. Her old home.

* * *

_**A/N: **__So... did you like it? If you did, why don't you go ahead and let me know in a review or send me a message. I love hearing from you guys! Also, you can contact me on my tumblr [ bethy-mae10. tumblr ], deviantart [ starfashionista10. deviantart ], or twitter [ twitter BethyXmae ]._

_Love from Beth =] xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Well, would you look at this? An update the day after the last one! I'm so proud of myself! And I was planning on doing coursework today. Oh well. I blame you guys - in a good way. It was your reviews that gave me the urge to write this chapter so quickly. Ooh, and would you look at that? It's Peter Pan! I've written responses to reviews at the bottom, so if you wrote anything in the last few hours, go ahead and read them. But first, read the latest instalment in the life of Abigail Jones. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The camp had moved since last time Abigail was there. They seemed to be walking forever before Felix finally lifted the sack from her head.

"Welcome home."

The camp consisted of a few poorly built shelters, logs thrown around for seating, and a great fire in the centre. Its flames licked greedily at the night, as if to torment Abigail. The smell of smoke stung her nose, but it was a familiar smell and she couldn't help but enjoy it. Even if she hated Neverland and its inhabitants, the one good thing about it was the sense of familiarity. The smell of smoky fire had always been a comfort to her during dark, lonely nights in the camp.

Someone cut the ropes around her wrists, which she rubbed subconsciously while looking around.

"So, what? You're just going to trust me not to run off the moment you turn your back?"

"Yes," Felix shifted the spiked mace on his shoulder, "Because you know better than anyone that Pan'll find you wherever you try to hide."

"Maybe I won't hide; maybe I'll just keep running."

"You'll get tired eventually," he cocked his head to the side, "And you were never a particularly fast runner, were you?"

With a huff, she sat on one of the logs, resting her chin in her hands. The Lost Ones had begun to wander around the camp, going about their own things, messing around with swords and knives like they were nothing but harmless toys. Felix sat next to her. She shuffled away. He watched her with an amused smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Abigail."

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "No, you're just going to kidnap me, hold me against my will, and make me watch while you hurt my friends."

"I told you – we're not going to hurt Henry."

"I'm not talking about Henry," she looked him dead in the eye, "You think I don't know that my dad's coming for me? You think I don't realise that the moment he and Henry's mum set foot on Neverland, Pan's going to cut them down like dead wood?"

He was still smiling, "You haven't changed, have you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He ignored her, changing the subject, "Let me see your arm."

Instinctively, she brought it to her chest, away from him. He was adamant, reaching out gently, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Reluctantly, she let him take her wrist and lift the sleeve of her jumper to see the damage that Tamara had done. Five small half-moon shaped cuts decorated the lightly tanned skin there, all of them gleaming with scarlet blood, smudged where the sleeve had nipped at them. She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth. Now that the adrenaline was gone and the air was free to pinch at them, their pain really hit her for the first time.

"Pan'll fix them," he told her, "I'll just bandage them for now."

"What makes you think Pan will want to help me? He'll probably just carve in some more."

He didn't answer. Instead, he reached to a nearby bush and plucked off one of their long leaves. It was Folicur, a type of Neverland plant with healing properties. Of course, it didn't have the power to completely heal something; it just took away the chances of wounds getting infected. Felix began wrapping the leaf around her arm where the cuts were. She felt a slight tingle which faded away after a few seconds, along with most of the pain.

"There," his smile became gentle, "No reason to remove any limbs today."

She looked away, frowning. There was something that was bothering her. The last time she saw Felix all those years ago, they had had a fight which ended in her slashing him across the face with Pan's own sword. And obviously, the effects of that fight were still very visible. So why was he being so nice to her? He was acting as if he almost cared.

He was probably only acting under Pan's orders. Pan would want her at full health before he cut into her himself. He likely just wanted a blank canvas so that he could see the effects of his own handiwork, rather than anyone else's.

Felix stood up, swinging the mace over his shoulder, "Well, see you around, princess."

And with that, he left her alone again. Slowly, the other Lost Boys began to filter out of the camp after him. And she was completely by herself in a place that she didn't want to be.

She thought about what Felix had said. _Pan'll find you wherever you try to hide._ _You'll get tired eventually. _For a minute, she considered just giving up and staying there, where they wanted her, giving in to their orders. But then she felt sick at herself for even thinking about it. That wasn't who she was. She was a survivor. And right then, her greatest chance at survival was to get as far away from the camp as she could. She had survived before; she could do it again.

So without any more deliberation, she leapt to her feet and took off into the forest.

She was breathing heavily, her lungs ached, her heart was pounding, her skin felt sticky. Branches seemed to be reaching out to grab her, grazing her skin, tugging her hair, tearing holes into her clothes. She tripped. She got back up. She ran. Her legs were screaming at her, but she didn't care. She just needed to get away. Maybe she could find some lovely, snug caves to rest in. Or perhaps she would stumble across the ocean and swim to safety. She could call the mermaids for help. Or she might bump into her dad, and she would be safe for good.

But before long, she just couldn't run anymore. Her legs were giving out beneath her. She stumbled to a halt, falling against the trunk of a tree. Her hair stuck to the sweat on her face as she sucked deep, painful breaths of air into her lungs. The world was spinning. God, she hated running!

"You really need to pick up your stamina."

Her head snapped up, and for a moment she swore her fast-paced heart stopped beating. Peter Pan. He stood there, staring at her with fury in his eyes, the moonlight gleaming on his light brown hair. But despite the anger radiating off of him, he was smiling. It was a smile that could kill.

Abigail tried to stand to her full height, still struggling to breathe and feeling disgusting with her hair sticking to her face. She tried to muster up as much courage as she could, but it was difficult to find any. She wanted to shrink away, but she refused to appear so weak. So she stood up as best she could and almost looked him in the eye.

"I've got to say," he continued, taking a few steps closer to her, "For someone who evaded capture for years, you're making this all too easy for me."

She narrowed her eyes, "Go to hell, Pan."

"Oh, are we back on last name terms, Jones? I didn't realise when we became so formal."

"I'll escape again. You can't keep me here forever."

"But I can!" he held out his arms, "This is my land, Abby. Or have you forgotten that as well as the way around? You used to know the forest like the back of your hand. What happened?"

"I grew up."

"Well," he stepped closer yet again, so close that Abigail could smell him. He smelt like trees, dirt and fire smoke. "We can't let that happen, can we?"

"What's wrong with you?" she snapped suddenly, and Peter's eyes widened like she had slapped him, "What are you running from? Why are you so afraid of growing up?"

His voice lowered dangerously, "I think the real question is: what are _you_ running from? Remember when you were perfectly happy to live amongst the rest of us? Living, playing, fighting. You were the Queen of Neverland once, Abby. And you can be again."

She did remember. She had forgotten about it for twenty-eight years, but when the curse was broken and all of her memories flooded back into her mind, she could do nothing _but _remember it. She had been Queen of Neverland, ruling beside the evillest boy in all of the land. She had danced around the campfire barefoot, with hair full of filth, masked in dirt, wearing a crown of leaves. She had ordered and participated in the most bloodthirsty swordfights Neverland had ever seen. She had laughed as boys lost hands and lives. She had had the time of her life.

But she also remembered the overwhelming guilt that came after every single one of those things. And she knew that she could never let herself sink to that low again.

"I was _not _the Queen of anything. I was just the same as everyone else on this hopeless mound of earth. I was a child playing at being powerful! It was all just pretend, Peter! It wasn't real!"

He grabbed her. His hands dug into her shoulders tightly. His face was inches from hers. She could see the fire in his eyes. The smell of smoke in his hair was too strong. She closed her eyes, trying to block it all out. She was terrified, but she refused to let him know that any more than he already did. She refused to let him make her cry.

"You know as well as I do, Abby," he hissed, "That everything we did was real. Neverland is as much a part of you as it is me. You can't run from it. You belong here."

She opened her eyes, letting them blaze with as much fire as he had in his, and more. She was not going to surrender so easily. He was going to have to fight for her, and she was going to make sure he knew it.

"I never belonged here."

She hit him – a good, clean, strong punch to the gut. She barely noticed that he had doubled over; she was already running.

But not for long. There was a crack like a whip and suddenly her ankle was burning. She tripped over with a shriek of agony. A vine was wrapped around her ankle, and another uprooted itself from the ground to wrap around her wrists, holding her still.

Peter was laughing as he approached her. He crouched down to her eyelevel.

"Stop running. You'll only end up hurting yourself."

And he took a handful of dust out of his pocket, which when he blew, it flew into her face. She sneezed, then succumbed to a thick darkness.

* * *

_**Review Responses**_

_**The Mad Wolf: **__Thank you very much!_

**_FireXX:_**_ This one's for you!_

**_XxXSmiles101XxX:_**_ I hope I haven't disappointed. :)_

**_Mikasa Yamato: _**_Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first._

**_Guest "i freaking love this so far! absolutely love it! please please please update asap!": _**_Thank you so much. Your comment really made me happy. You should write your name next time so I can thank you properly. :D_

**_Guest "is there going to be a love triangle. if there is then im rooting for felix hah": _**_You'll have to wait and see ;-)_

**_Blondieluv:_**_ I'm sorry you're confused. I've changed the description a bit, if that helps at all, but I don't want to give everything away. Thank you very much. :)_

**_Guest "Interested to see where this goes. Hope to see that you update soon.":_**_ I hope I kept your interest with this chapter :)_

**_Dracos4ever (guest): _**_I don't think you'll be disappointed! ;)_

**_justwonderingwhoiam: _**_Yep, she's his daughter. Thank you :)_

_Thank you everyone for all of your lovely reviews. Let me know what you think of this one!_

_Love from Beth =] xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__I am on FIRE! Not literally. Please don't dowse me with water. Anyway, Chapter Three is here, and there's a special treat in it: BACKSTORY. I thought I'd bring in an essence of the show with a flashback. Also, you guys are too much on Felix's side (although I totally understand). I'm spicing things up a bit. And OMG, did you see that last episode? For a moment there I got scared. You leave my Lost Boys alone, Regina!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Coughing and spluttering, Abigail jolted awake like she had been electrocuted. Sucking in deep breaths, she sat up. She felt like she had been drowning. She was shaking all over. Her clothes were soaking and her hair was drenched. She wiped at her eyes, choking on the water that woke her up.

It was Peter.

"Rise and shine!" he grinned, tossing her some kind of fruit which she missed and it ended up rolling across the floor.

She picked it up and threw it back at his head. He caught it.

"Still not a morning person, then," he strolled easily into the makeshift shelter she had been put in and sat on the floor next to her. It was dark outside, so if it really was the morning, then it was still ridiculously early. She refused to look at him.

He didn't let that deter him, "Everyone's pleased to have you back, Abby. The lost boys missed you."

"Where's Henry?"

"He's safe for now," he said, although his voice became hard, "And it'll stay that way as long as you don't run off again."

She rolled her eyes, finally looking at him, "You don't care about me that much. The minute he loses his use, you'll kill him. And probably me too."

He laughed, "I'm not going to kill you, Abby! And I do care about you. Why do you think I brought you back?"

"Oh yeah, kidnap your way to a girl's heart," she scoffed.

"I'll prove it. Come with me." She raised her eyebrows in disbelief as he leapt to his feet. He held down his hand. "It's not a trick, I promise. Come on. Trust me."

She didn't trust him. She never would again. But she climbed to her feet anyway, ignoring the hand he offered her, and followed him outside, still dripping wet.

Immediately, she caught sight of Henry, sitting by himself on one of the logs and felt relief flood through her.

"Henry!"

He looked up, eyes bright, and ran straight to her. They collided and she hugged him tight. He was still alive. He wasn't hurt. And he was about as safe as he could be having been captured by the Lost Ones.

"Thank god you're ok!"

"I was so worried about you," he said, "I thought they'd hurt you. Or worse."

"I'm fine," she assured him with a comforting smile, "They're not going to hurt me. Or you. I won't let them."

He smiled reassuringly at her, like she was the one who needed comforting, "It's ok. If they wanted to hurt us, they would have done it already."

_Don't be so sure, _she thought but didn't say anything. _As soon as they've used us, we're dead._

"We'll get home, Henry. I promise we will."

"Come on," Pan pulled her away before they could say anything else. He looked angry. "You're not doing him any favours by giving him false hope, Abby."

"It's not false," she snapped, "I'm going to get off this island again, and I'm taking him with me."

"Neither of you are going anywhere."

She had to bite her tongue. She just wanted to yell at him and maybe push him into a bush of Dreamshade. They walked in silence.

Before long, they came across a cave where a ladder could be seen attached to the rock wall. Abigail stopped, her mouth falling open. Crossing his arms with a smirk, Peter leaned coolly against a tree trunk.

She couldn't take her eyes from it, "Is this…?"

"The very same."

Tears sprang to her eyes. Part of her was drawn to it, another part told her to run. She couldn't believe that it was still there. She was sure that it had been destroyed. She was sure that the fire had taken it from her forever. But it was right there, in front of her. It was still there, exactly as it had been before.

Slowly, she walked to it, twigs and branches crunching beneath her feet. She could feel herself being pulled forward like it was calling to her. Before she knew it, she was climbing the ladder into what she considered to be the very heart of Neverland. It was _her _heart of Neverland.

When she got to the top, Peter was already there waiting for her. The room was just as it had been before the fire. The beautiful bed stretched out before her, covered in thick blankets. Net curtains hung around the room. A stuffed armchair sat by the bed. There was a little table in the corner, covered by a pretty tablecloth. It was perfect. She had never felt more at home than she did there. She didn't even feel about Storybrooke how she felt about that treehouse. It was where she had been really, truly happy. It was where she used to have no worries or fear. It was where her life was good.

"But I thought," her words caught in her throat and she had to swallow to stop her voice from cracking, "I thought it was destroyed. I thought the fire got it."

"I used magic," Peter replied, abnormally quiet. She wasn't used to hearing him talk so softly. It caught her off guard. She ran a hand over the bed's headboard, feeling the wood beneath her fingers. It was real. "After you left, I had Neverland reverse the effects of the fire. I wanted it to be there for you when you came back."

She didn't know what to say. She turned to him, her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe that he had done that for her. He had paid the price of magic for her, just to make her happy.

"Why?" she whispered, afraid of bringing up anything too painful or giving him the wrong idea, "Why did you do this for me?"

"You know why."

"I thought I knew why when you first had the lost boys build it. But after everything… after I escaped. I thought you hated me. I don't understand."

He sighed, walking closer. He tried to take her arms in what might have been a caring gesture, but she flinched away.

"I can't hate you, Abby. No matter how much I want to. Like I said before, you're as much a part of Neverland as I am."

When he turned away, she felt a tingling in her arm where the Folicur was still wrapped. He walked to the ladder, but looked back over his shoulder, "The treehouse is yours. Get some sleep. I'll send someone for you in a few hours."

He left her alone. How could he trust her like that? But honestly, all ambition to run had seeped away since Peter found her. And especially as she stood in the middle of the treehouse, amidst all of its beauty and homeliness. This was where she belonged. She could feel it in her bones. This treehouse was her heart.

Remembering the tingle on her arm, she pulled up the sleeve of her still-wet jumper and peeled back the Folicur bandage. The wound was gone. Peter had healed her, just like Felix said he would.

Without any more thought, she pulled back the thick duvet and snuggled down amongst the cushions. Outside, something howled as she drifted to sleep.

_Before._

_"Come with me"._

_Abigail beamed, taking Peter's outstretched hand without a second thought. He pulled her to her feet, leading her towards the jungle. She could feel her heart racing as it always did when they were so close. His hand in hers – they fit together perfectly. It was right._

_"Where are we going?" she asked, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach._

_"It's a surprise," he said, tantalisingly, knowing that he was just making her ever-impatient mind more curious._

_"Does it have something to do with the reason the boys keep disappearing and whispering about some big secret they can't say anything about?"_

_He chuckled, "Maybe."_

_The further they ventured into the trees, the more intrigued Abigail became. What had they been doing out there? And what did it have to do with her? She didn't recognise this part of the jungle. She was sure that she had discovered everywhere, but as always, Neverland was full of surprises. The trees in this part of the jungle were more spread out, and greener. They encapsulated more light than the rest of the trees. Rays of sunshine broke through the leaves, creating dappled patterns on the ground._

_"How much further is it?" she asked, in awe of the foliage around her._

_"Not much."_

_Finally, they stopped. Peter moved behind her, holding a piece of old cloth. She felt his cool fingers linger on the back of her neck as he brushed her wild, copper curls to the side. She complied without being asked, holding her hair out of the way as he tied the cloth over her eyes. She giggled._

_With one hand holding hers and the other resting gently on the small of her back, he guided her through the rest of the trees. She had complete faith in him. She had never trusted anyone – not even her father – as much as she did him. He was her friend, her saviour, and her soul mate. He had always told her so. And she believed him. Why wouldn't she?_

_Again, they stopped, and this time he disappeared completely. She was left alone, lost and blinded in the middle of the jungle._

_"Peter?"_

_There was no reply. Her heart started pounding against her chest. Where had he gone? Why had he left her so suddenly? Had she done something wrong?_

_But then his voice called down from somewhere above her, "Take it off!"_

_Without hesitating, she tore the blindfold from her eyes and found herself facing a ladder. _He must be up there, _she thought, and began to climb._

_As she emerged at the top, her eyes widened in wonder. She was in a bedroom. And it was the perfect, little, picturesque bedroom she had always dreamed of. She had never been in anything like it before. Every tiny detail took her breath away. It was beautiful. And to top it all off, Peter was stood leaning against the wall, watching her._

_"This is…" she didn't know what to say. It was so stunning. No words could describe how she was feeling at that moment. "It's beautiful."_

_He smiled, "It's yours."_

_"This is what you've been building for me? You and the boys?"_

_He nodded. Before she could realise what she was doing, she had crossed the room and thrown her arms around him._

_"Thank you, Peter!" she breathed, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her waist. She looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes full of admiration, "Thank you so much."_

_For a moment, they just stayed where they were, enjoying their closeness. Their warmth. Their shared solitude and the feel of their arms around each other._

_And then she kissed him._

* * *

**_Review Responses_**

**_Guest "i know its only the second chaper but im on team felix! gotta love him!": _**_I love writing him! He's so cute and creepy and evil but misguided and AWWW. Anyway, I hope you don't mind there's no Felix this chapter. I promise there'll be more of him in the next one. I miss him. :-)_

**_Joompan98:_**_ Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last._

**_KillerJill04: _**_There'll be more Felix in the next chapter, __I promise. I hope you enjoyed a little bit of Peter though. :-)_

**_JasperControlsMyEmotions:_**_ Here you go! I'll try to write the next one just as quickly._

**_ElektraMackenzie:_**_ I do too! Who doesn't? :P_

**_Yueres De Leo: _**_Thank you! I hope you think the same with this chapter :-)_

**_Abi (guest):_**_ Thank you very much. I think the name Abigail is super pretty. :-D_

**_orcafan1:_**_ Here you go! Let me know what you think of this one :)_

**_Calla Mae:_**_ Thank you so, so, so much. This review absolutely made my day and made me write this entire chapter. I'm so pleased you're enjoying the story and characters. I was a little worried that Abigail would turn out to be annoying, but I must say that I really enjoy writing her. She just seems to take over the keyboard. Also, yep, she's his daughter! :-D_

**_Honeydewmelon56:_**_ Thank you! What did you think of this little snippet of backstory?_

**_Kira Tsumi:_**_ Thank you, I'll try to write the next chapter as speedily as possible._

**_A/N: _**_Thank you for reading, guys! It really is all of your reviews that are pushing me to keep writing this story instead of coursework, so keep 'em coming! I really can't thank you enough. The response to this has been astounding. Find me on Tumblr or Twitter, I'd love to chat to you about OUAT. None of my friends watch it so I'm all alone in this crazy, amazing, beautiful fandom._

_Until next time!_

_Beth Mae =] xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Hi guys! Look - another chapter! Wahoo! Trust me to start writing a story just as coursework deadlines rapidly approach. *sigh* real life really gets in the way. I just want to live in Neverland, damn it! I'm moving the review responses up here from now on, just so you know. And while we're on that subject: OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS! Seriously, this is the best response I have ever got and I don't know how to express my love and gratitude enough. I don't have enough words for it. I really, really am blown away by you all. Thank you, everyone!_

**_Review Responses_**

**_joompan98: _**_Aww I'm so glad you feel that way. You don't have to choose a team yet. Personally, I'm rooting for them both and I guess I'm waiting to see who Abigail chooses just as much as you guys are. Thank you! :D_

**_grapejuice101: _**_The next chapter's going to have both Peter and Felix moments so there'll be more of Peter then. Abigail's very protective of Henry. Everyone loves Henry. Thank you! :D_

**_orcafan1:_**_ I hope you enjoy it!_

**_Calla Mae:_**_ Hopefully when you get to know Abby and Hook's relationship a bit more, it won't be so annoying. There's a story to it. I'm glad you think she has charm though. And more Felix for you here! :D_

**_Guest "I LOVE IT. I LOVE IT. I LOVE IT. i can't even say it enough! god please update asap!":_**_ Here you go! Thank you so much! :D_

**_Honeydewmelon56:_**_ Here's more Felix for you! I'm glad you like the backstory. There'll be more of that in the future. :)_

**_Anna (guest):_**_ Thank you so much! Felix does care about her - there's a bit more of that in this chapter. Enjoy! :)_

**_Yueres De Leo:_**_ Thank you! :D_

**_Guest "i cant wait for more felix. as much as i love peter, i want more felix!":_** _Then I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)_

**_Guest "Awwww that was so cute, well done!":_**_ Thank you! :D_

**_CandyCaneKisses101: _**_I hope that's a good kind of 'oh my gosh'! :P_

**_JustKissMe:_**_ Thank you! :D_

**_rellimmes:_**_ Thank you very much! :)_

**_khalko13:_**_ Thank you! :D_

**_Leo (guest):_**_ Thank you! I do that with all of the fanfics that I like too. :)_

**_doughnut (guest):_**_ There'll be Felix/Abby flashbacks in later chapters, yes. Thank you! :D_

**_tonifoni:_**_ Haha thank you! :D_

**_ElektraMackenzie: _**_I know right! There'll be more of that in later chapters ;)_

**_Abi (guest): _**_Here you go! Thank you! :D_

**_renaisrafilbekova: _**_Chapter four's here! :D_

**_lillydumbledore:_**_ Thank you! :D Enjoy Chapter Four!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

This time, Abigail did not wake up to the feeling of water being splashed all over her. Instead, she woke up to the intense feeling that she was being watched. Opening one eye, she saw Felix sitting on the armchair next to her. As soon as he realised he had been spotted, his lips pulled up into a crooked smile.

"Good morning, princess. I was wondering when you were planning on waking up."

Begrudgingly, she dragged herself into a sitting position, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Pan fixed your arm, I see," She looked down at where her sleeve had ridden up in her sleep and sure enough, it was as good as new, "He told me to give you those." He pointed over to the table where there was a pile of forest-coloured fabrics.

She frowned, "What is it?"

"I believe," he pushed himself up from the chair and walked over to the table, where he picked up the top piece of green material, "They're your old clothes."

"He kept them?"

In answer, he threw the fabric to her, which unravelled in the air. Abigail found herself holding something that she never thought she would see again. It was her favourite dress from times gone by. Dark green and fraying at the edges, it could barely hold a shape but it used to fit her perfectly. The hem of the skirt was all over the place, short in some places and long in others. Its sleeves cut off jaggedly at the elbows and its neckline had been torn a little lower than she had become used to but it was still wearable.

She could remember the day Peter gave it to her, another one of his many gifts. The moment she had put it on in the place of her old Enchanted Forest dress – which was much too impractical for the jungle – she had felt like one of the Lost Ones. From that moment on, she was officially a lost girl.

"Do you think it'll still fit?" she asked, absent-mindedly stroking the rough material.

"Well you haven't exactly changed in twenty-eight years."

She snorted, sarcastically, "I don't look a day over sixteen."

"You don't look any older than when you were last here."

"Actually, I was in the Enchanted Forest for three months before the Curse hit, and it broke a couple of months ago. It's my twenty-ninth seventeenth birthday in three weeks," she said, laughing. Felix chuckled too.

"Aren't you forgetting all the times you turned seventeen in Neverland?"

Her laughter stopped. Her voice became sour as she pushed away the duvet, "One more can't hurt, I suppose." She threw the dress back into his arms with a surprising amount of force, "I'm not wearing them. I'm not a lost girl anymore. My dad's looking for me and when he finds me, I'm taking Henry and going home."

She was about to storm out of the treehouse at that point but something stopped her. It was his eyes. She noticed for the first time just how exhausted Felix looked, how weary he seemed. And there was something in his eyes. A secret. Determination. Guilt. He was hiding something from her.

"What happened?" she asked with a slight tremble in her voice. She stepped closer, her body screaming intimidation, tense, ready to fight. Her voice rose dangerously, "Where's Henry? What have you done to him?"

Felix looked down at her, clenching his jaw, "Henry's safe."

"So what happened? That's why he brought me here, wasn't it? To keep me out of the way. Tell me! What did you do?"

A spark of fury leapt out of her heart, whipping her hand out but he caught it before it could touch him. Holding her hand in his, he stared into her eyes and she felt her stomach flip.

"There was a fight," he said, carefully, "That's all."

There was something else, she was certain of it. He was still not telling her something important.

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe you."

"We had to move the camp, and a fight broke out. It's fine; it's been fixed. Pan dealt with it."

It still wasn't right. If they were just moving the camp, why did she have to be put so far out of the way? And then it clicked. There was a fight, but not between the boys like he was making it seem; her dad had been there. She could feel it. His eyes told her. They had been fighting her dad, and if he was there then so were Henry's mothers.

She felt tears prickle her eyes like tiny daggers. She jerked her hand out of his.

"What did you do to them?"

He played dumb, "Everyone's fine now. Henry was out of the way. He wasn't hurt either."

"Not _them," _she spat, "My dad. Henry's mum."

He ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't tell her the truth; it could ruin everything. She couldn't know that barely an hour ago, he had been duelling her father to the death while Emma, the Evil Queen, Snow White and Prince Charming all fought around them. Luckily for everyone, Pan had called it off before he could deliver the final strike to Hook. Her father was still out there somewhere. But Felix knew that if Abigail knew that, she'd never stop running away.

He wasn't ready to lose her yet.

He spoke patronisingly, "They're. Not. Coming. For you."

She felt like she was going to scream. Every fibre of her being was on fire, and she just wanted to throw things and scream and cry and _escape._ They were coming! She knew they were. They wouldn't just abandon her. They wouldn't leave Henry. They were coming, and they were there in Neverland looking for them.

Unless they were hurt. Or worse. Is that what Felix meant? Were they not coming because they couldn't? Because they were dead.

Felix sighed, "Sit down, Abigail."

After a brief hesitation, she did as he said and perched on the edge of the bed. He stood towering in front of her. She looked at the floor, trying to stop her eyes from leaving salty tracks down her cheeks.

"You're lucky, you know," he said, in what must have been an attempt at a comforting tone, "You're probably the only person to keep slipping through Pan's fingers and get forgiven every time. But you need to be careful. One of these days, you're going to run out of chances. And I'm not always going to be there to pick up the pieces."

She looked up then, confused, "When have you ever picked up the pieces? All you've ever done is what Pan's told you to do. How long have you even been here? Do you remember life before Neverland at all?"

He turned away. He couldn't stand to see her so oblivious to everything that he had done for her. Everything he had done to protect her. He had thought that maybe she might have connected the dots, that maybe she would have seen beyond the act he put on. But she hadn't. She still believed that he was another mindless follower.

She thought she understood him, but she didn't. Pan had saved him. He was in his debt. He was his friend. But he wasn't mindless.

When he looked back at her, he had made sure to remove all emotion from his face, "Are you sure you don't want to get changed?"

She looked down at her clothes. The stripy jumper she had been wearing for too long had become bobbly from not drying properly, and her jeans – which had been too tight around the hips from the start – had got even more uncomfortable. It wouldn't hurt her to get changed into something more comfortable.

"Fine," she sighed, getting up and grabbing the dress from the table where Felix had left it crumpled. She looked back at him with an eyebrow raised, waiting, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Leave!"

He paused, but then shook his head and headed towards the ladder, "I'm going to be right outside. Please don't try to run."

She got dressed quickly. The dress still fit. It felt right. The scratchy material felt like returning home from a long, tiresome day at school. After re-lacing her boots, she was about to go down the ladder when she spotted a piece of long, black fabric at the bottom of the pile. She slipped it away from the others and shook it out. It was her old lost girl cloak.

_It can't do any harm, _she thought, throwing it over her shoulders.

When she climbed down the ladder, Felix smirked at the sight of her.

"Just like the old days," he said, and began to lead her back to camp.

* * *

_**A/N: **Drop me a review to let me know what you think of this chapter :) What do you think's the mystery around Felix? I think he's a complicated guy with a lot of layers and maybe JUST MAYBE Abby is one of those layers..._

_Find me on Twitter (/BethyXmae) and Tumblr ( .com)! Until next time!_

_Love from Beth =] xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__I am back! Yay! Thank you to everyone for sticking around for this chapter. I hope you've had a fantastic Christmas! I definitely have - I got two tickets to see Les Miserables in London and I can't wait. I've never even been to London before. If you read the last 'chapter' then I suppose you know my reasons so I won't bore you with them now. Yep, Robbie Kay tweeted me. It was only a tiny little thing but it still made me smile. A lot. Have you heard the rumours of a Once Upon a Time in Neverland? I would be so addicted to that if they made it. And it's funny, because I actually started writing a Once Upon a Time in Neverland script a while back. :D_

_Sorry, I can't do replies this time because there's quite a lot of backlog. But I want you all to know from the bottom of my heart that I love you all so much and am so grateful that you're reading this. Let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll try to reply to you next time. Have fun reading, and Merry Christmas! :D_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Peter was delighted to see Abigail in her old dress and cloak, looking exactly like the lost girl she used to be. For a second, he thought that maybe she had re-embraced her old life as well as her old clothes. He felt a twinge in his memory of the first time she had accepted life in Neverland, and it made him grin. She was his again! Finally, after all that time, she belonged once again to him. But he was quickly put straight when she marched right up to him and demanded to see Henry.

Refusing to let her see the disappointment cloud his face, he chuckled darkly, "Still overly protective of people who don't belong to you, I see."

"You don't _own_ Henry," she snapped, "Or the lost boys. And you definitely don't own me. I just need to make sure he's alright."

"You're not his mother, Abby."

"Let me see him!"

Abigail noticed the fleeting look of anger in his eyes but did not notice the look that was passed between him and Felix. The anger faded and, to her discouragement, it was replaced by a jeering smile.

"Fine, I'll take you to him," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder to lead – or rather, pull – her to Henry. She couldn't shake the thick layer of disconcertment from her stomach. Pan was planning something. It wasn't going to be good.

Henry was lying underneath a tall tree, using his coat as a pillow. It didn't look at all comfortable, but there was a sense of peace around him. It struck Abigail then, upon seeing him like that, just how innocent he was. He was naïve. He always had been and despite running away from home, dying, saving Storybrooke and getting kidnapped, he still was. He was always the kid who believed. He believed in Santa longer than any of his classmates. He still believed in the tooth fairy. He definitely believed in fairy tales and true love. And more than anything else, he believed in magic. Henry was the truest believer.

And that was how she realised why Pan wanted him. What she didn't understand, however, was why he _needed_ him.

"Go on," Peter nudged her forwards, "He's right there. Wake him up."

Sending Pan a disapproving look over her shoulder, she crept closer to Henry. She didn't want to disturb him when he looked so peaceful, but she did need to check that he was ok. He began to stir uneasily as she approached.

"Hey, Henry, it's ok," she said softly, crouching beside him, "It's just me."

He relaxed at her voice and opened his eyes. His face brightened hopefully. She felt the same relief that she had felt before. He was ok. Pan still hadn't hurt him. They still had a chance of escaping. They hugged each other tightly for as long as possible. Both were afraid that if they let go, the other would get snatched away and they would be separated for good. There was no way that Pan was going to let them stay together for long. It was too much of a risk. They would conspire.

But they were forced to let go when they heard footsteps crunching into the ground nearby.

"Here," Pan threw then an apple which, this time, Abigail caught. They looked at it wearily.

"We don't like apples," said Henry.

"Who doesn't like apples?"

They shared a look. Abigail found herself smiling at their little in-joke, "It's sort of… a thing with Henry's family."

"Well, don't worry. They're not for eating," Pan crouched in front of them, drawing his crossbow, "It's for a kind of game. A really fun game. I call it target practise," Suddenly, the bow was pointing at Henry's throat. Peter sent Abigail a smirk, "You remember that, right, Abby?"

"What are you doing?" she gasped, pushing the bow away from Henry.

Peter laughed, standing up. There was a menacing glint in his eyes. Abigail couldn't believe that this was the same boy with whom she used to be so close. The same boy who had built her a treehouse and showered her with everything she could possibly have wished for. Something had snapped in him since she had been gone.

Henry was watching Peter with the type of naïve curiosity that too many lost boys had before they were sucked into his little games.

"How do you play?"

"No, Henry, you don't want to play this game," Abigail said, giving Peter a scolding look which he matched with a smile, "He's just testing you."

"Don't listen to her, Henry. Make your own choices for once. You're in Neverland; no one can tell you what to do here."

"Leave him alone!"

"Make me."

"Fine," she stood up and walked closer to him. He watched her, amused, as she took the crossbow from him, "I'll play. Let me do some target practise."

Peter smirked, "Good idea," But then he turned to the Lost Ones, his arms spread out like a great commander, "Boys!"

They surrounded her before she had realised what was happening. Her eyes widened as she realised what he was going to do. Someone grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. She was struggling. She knew what was going to happen. She had seen it. She had done it. She had seen it succeed, and she had seen it fail. It failed more often than it succeeded, and some of those failures she had created herself.

She felt breath on her ear as Felix whispered, "Just stay still. He won't hurt you."

She was shaking so much that the apple wouldn't stay on her head. That was the problem most of the time. Lost boys died when they showed fear. There hadn't been any evidence so far, but she suspected that lost girls did too.

Felix held her as still as he could. He held her arms behind her back with one hand to stop her from running, and had his other arm around her waist both to steady her and offer whatever comfort or reassurance he could. He didn't want her to get hurt. He didn't understand why Peter was doing this. She must have done something to upset him. Felix was pretty sure that he hadn't been thinking of hurting her last night, so something had definitely happened since then.

Peter laughed at the girl in front of him, trembling as she was restrained by his most loyal follower with pathetic tears in her eyes. She was a reduced form of the Neverland Queen he had once known. She wasn't the same person. She had got weak. It was love. It always did this to people. He knew from experience – love was weakness. And she had too much of it. She was too protective of Henry; she clearly loved him like an older sister. He needed to destroy that relationship; he needed to eliminate his competition. And then, when grief toughened her up to her former self, she would be his again.

_Before_

_Flames crackled in the centre of the camp, sending smoke billowing up towards the starless sky. The cries and shouts of children rose up with it. The faint sound of a pipe played in the background, almost hidden by the noise of the boys. Laughter and empty joyfulness echoed around them, thrown back by the shadows of the trees which enclosed them in the space like animals in a cage._

_The pipe player was Peter. He was sat on a rock, one leg folded up to his chest with his arm resting on his knee while he played. The boys danced and chanted before him, playing around the fire. Felix stood nearby like a guard, watching in silence._

_Shrouded in smoke, a figure different from all the others was dancing too, her skirt flapping around her legs and her wild hair bouncing down her back. With her arms in the air and her head thrown back, she spun on the spot, making her skirt swish the cold night air around her. Both Peter and Felix watched. With a slight curtsey to the boys she had been dancing with, Abigail withdrew from the flames and headed over to the pipe player, still with a skip in her step. Peter stopped playing, but the boys continued dancing._

_A smile was lighting up her face even in the night's darkness. As soon as she reached them, she took Peter's hand and he smiled back up at her._

_"Dance with me."_

_He didn't resist, setting his pipe to one side as he stood up. She pulled him over to the fire, swaying to the lost boys' chanting and the sounds of the jungle. She was lost in it. Lost in the jungle, in the sounds, in her head, and in Peter._

_They joined in with the boys, stamping their feet, spinning, waving their arms around and making noises like animals. They only let go of each other's hands when they had to, and only for a second. Their bodies were close. Their faces were close. Peter's face was illuminated by the flames and Abigail looked up at him in wonder. He looked down at her in awe. They got closer._

_A shout. High and piercing. Peter and Abigail broke apart suddenly as everyone stopped, looking around for the source of the disturbance. One of the smaller boys of the camp had emerged from the edge of the jungle. He was clutching his left arm, blood covering his fingers and more seeping between them. The fire cast shadows across his sickly pale face. He was breathing heavily. He looked as though he was going to pass out or throw up. Or both._

_"Brendan!" Peter shouted through the flames, "You're supposed to be on watch!"_

_"Pirates…" the boy, Brendan, panted, swaying dangerously, "They found us."_

_"PIRATES?" Abigail yelled, storming towards him, "And you led them here? Are you stupid?!"_

_Peter grabbed her hand to stop her from getting any closer. He knew what it meant. He knew that it was suddenly dangerous territory. Pirates. Hook. Abigail's father. If he found her, nothing would stop him until he stole her away. He couldn't let her be seen._

_But she had other ideas. She wasn't going to let him hide her away so easily. It wasn't like she knew any better._

_She turned to the Lost Ones, stubbornness all over her features, "Get the weapons ready!"_

_Immediately, they burst into action, running around the camp gathering all of their weapons, readying themselves for battle. She joined in the rush, running to Peter's tent where her bow and arrow were kept. Feet thudded on the ground after her._

_As she crashed through the flimsy flaps of fabric that acted as a barrier against the world outside of the tent, Peter and Felix were right behind her, barring the way for her exit. She raised an eyebrow, one hand on her hip, the other swinging her pack of arrows over her shoulder._

_Peter looked back at her, "You're not fighting them, Abby."_

_She snorted, "Of course I am! I'm not going to let a bunch of pirates destroy our home."_

_"I'm not going to let you go out there."_

_"You're not going to stop me."_

_He grabbed her arm so suddenly that it made her jump. It was a tighter grip than normal. His eyes were urgent, pleading with her to just listen to him._

_"You need to stay here. Felix, watch her. Make sure she isn't seen."_

_Felix nodded and Peter slipped out of the tent, leaving them alone. Despite Abigail's authority over him, Felix stood firm, stubbornly blocking her way out._

_"Why isn't he letting me fight?" she demanded crossly, stamping her foot into the dirt, "He's seen me fight before! I can handle myself with a bunchy of stupid pirates."_

_Felix's eyes softened but his posture didn't, "He's just trying to keep you safe."_

_Shouts of rowdy men and the crashing of steel against steel floated in from outside. Abigail's frown deepened._

_"I can keep myself safe! What does he think I am? Some sort of pathetic, weak little girl? I'm a fighter!"_

_"If Pan thinks it's for the best, then it's for the best."_

_Frustration burst from the pit of her stomach as she shouted, "But I can help! And so can you! Wouldn't you rather be fighting right now than babysitting me?"_

_ "Keep your voice down," He looked around anxiously, his body tensing even more, "And I'd rather be making sure that you're ok."_

_She snorted, "Some lost boy you are."_

_But just as she said it, her voice was drowned out by a loud tearing sound. Felix turned around just in time to be whacked around the head by the handle of a sword and his body thumped painfully to the floor._

_Abigail aimed her bow and arrow as Captain Hook looked up at his daughter._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Ooooh, I've done another! And this was soooo much fun to write. You'll see. Hehehe. Mwahahaha. Have fun!_

_I think I'll just say right here that the only thing I own here is my character and the storyline. All settings, other characters, base plot etc. belong to the wonderful gods over at Once Upon a Time. And if any Robbie Kay or Parker Croft happen upon this, I just want to say that I am awfully, terribly sorry. Thank you. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Killian Jones swept aside the tall grass with the crook of his hook, stepping around it with an equal amount of measurement and grace. He was looking straight ahead of him with a frown. There were so many memories of this place that he found it hard to think of anything else. Not that he didn't have anything else to think about.

First, there was David. He hadn't even known David before he arrived at Storybrooke, but he couldn't escape the feeling of comradeship that he had for him. Although, the feeling was not mutual. David only saw him as a greedy, selfish pirate. But Killian simply couldn't shake the worry that he had for him after seeing the effects of the Dreamshade. He had seen it before and he had no desire to see it work its poison again. Especially with the victim being Emma's father.

And then there was that problem, too: Emma. The beautiful, feisty, independent woman who was too heartbroken over the death of her true love to even give him a second glance. All he wanted to do was show her that there was always another opportunity for love. He knew that. But she was blind. And stubborn. Bloody stubborn. Besides, even if she did decide to act upon the emotions that he believed she was harbouring deep down, her family would never let him get anywhere near her.

But the biggest problem of them all was the fact that, right as he was wandering through the jungle in search of an angsty wingless fairy who may or may not be able to help, Pan could have been repeating the same thing that he did before. And that was what was eating away at him. It wasn't the fact that she had been taken, because he was going to get her back. It wasn't the fact that she was probably living amongst a group of rowdy and unruly teenage boys, because he knew that she could handle herself. It was the fact that Pan had the ability to get inside her head. And when that happened last time, it pushed him, her father, out. He was still haunted by the savage expression on her face when he first found her in the camp all those years ago. She hadn't known him. The only thing that had been on her mind was destroying the threat. At that moment, Killian had not been a father to her; he had been the threat. And if Pan got her to forget again, he was afraid that this time she would never remember.

Emma looked back at him from where she was marching on in front, "Keeping up, Hook?"

Hook smiled a crooked smile, "Always, love."

She tried to hide a smile back, "Good," but then, after a moment, she fell back to walk beside him, "We'll find them, right?"

"You tell me. You're our fearless leader."

"'Course we will," she said, but she didn't look completely convinced, "Of course we'll find them."

"Right," he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her hair was beginning to stick to her face as she cut dangerous branches out of her way with her sword. "Of course."

Peter aimed the arrow. She was still trembling in Felix's arms, but something seemed to click in her mind. She took a shaky deep breath, looked Peter in the eyes and lifted her chin up defiantly. If this was going to be how she died, she was determined to die with dignity. Like a queen rather than a pirate.

Henry's voice cut through the tension, "Stop! Wait, I'll do it. I'll do it, just leave her alone. Let her go."

Peter looked at him for a moment before allowing a smug smile to stretch his lips.

"Taking after your mother now, are you?" he said, snidely, "Trying to be a hero."

Abigail looked at Henry and she wanted to tell him to stop, he didn't know what he was doing, but Felix's grip on her arm had tightened in a warning. She held her tongue and tried to stop him with her eyes instead.

Henry took on the look of a little boy who had seen too much, "Leave her alone. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt Abby."

All she could do was stare in horror as Peter laughed such a gleeful laugh that she knew whatever was so funny was not going to be good. She found herself gripping Felix's arm which was still holding her tightly around the waist.

"Lovely," Peter said.

He motioned to one of the lost boys who scurried over to give him a small glass pot full of a dark liquid like ink. Taking the arrow from the crossbow, he began to dip the tip delicately into the liquid. Abigail went still.

He hadn't done it. The thing that would have killed her, he hadn't even considered doing. She was so sure that he was going to kill her. She had been so certain that she had broken the final straw somehow, and that he was going to shoot her with Dreamshade. But he had never been going to do that. He was just trying to scare her.

And she had bigger problems. He was going to hill Henry.

"Peter, please, don't hurt Henry," she begged, her voice much too calm for the amount of adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was shaking again, "I'll do anything."

He looked at her. Felix's grip tightened. Peter smirked, a familiar look of victory gleaming in his eyes. Giving the pot of Dreamshade back to the lost boy, he carefully lowered the bow and arrow to the ground. Then he stepped closer.

"Do you swear it? Will you really do anything?"

Immediately, she became wary but didn't regret saying it. She wouldn't let him hurt Henry, no matter the cost.

"I swear. I'll do anything as long as you don't hurt him."

His smirk grew. The victorious glimmer in his eyes made her knuckles turn white but she refused to give up. Henry was protesting but no one was listening to him. All eyes were on the former rulers of Neverland.

"Anything," Peter repeated, turning his gaze up to the sky as if pondering what on earth he would choose out of the thousands of options for Abigail to do to humiliate herself. Finally, he looked back at her, "Kiss me."

She blinked.

"W-what?"

"Kiss me," he said with such a commanding tone that his voice seemed to vibrate through her.

"I – I," she stammered, her mind whizzing with a mixture of confusion, fear, hurt and panic, "I don't think –"

A dangerous darkness blanketed his features.

"Fine, don't then. Henry," he began turning back to him but panic took over Abigail as she pushed herself out of Felix's reluctant arms.

"No! Stop! Ok, I'll do it."

He turned back, "What?"

"I said I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll kiss you."

He smiled, and this time it wasn't a smirk. It was not a sneer or the cruel, malicious type of smile that she was so used to seeing from him. It was a wide smile of excitement.

Slowly, heart thudding, she walked closer to him. Her palms were sweaty and she rubbed them self-consciously on the scratchy fabric of her dress. She could feel the eyes of the Lost Ones on her and Felix's eyes seemed to be burning into her back most of all. She couldn't look at him as she approached. Instead, she stared at the ground, stopping only when her own feet were close to his.

Her stomach seemed to be twisted into a tight knot as she looked up and found his face looking down at her from above. He was so tall. Had he always been that tall? She would have to stand on her toes. Unless he bent down, but even then she would still have to stretch, and besides she couldn't see that happening. He was standing with that irritating superiority that he always seemed to radiate. He wanted her to do all of the work so that he could mock her and humiliate her for the rest of her life. Because it wasn't looking good. She was already starting to lose track of time, and there was no message from her father. It was starting to seem very likely that she would end up having to spend the rest of her life on that cursed island of children's nightmares with the boy who ruined everything.

Taking a deep breath, she put her trembling, clammy palms on Peter's shoulders and reached up on her toes. Her mouth found his much easier than she had expected. Another thing that she had not expected was the feeling that rushed through her as they touched. It was such a powerful feeling that it knocked her off-guard and away fell her barriers. Memories flooded back like water of a broken dam. She could feel his hands on her back, in her hair, at her waist. The kiss was deep. It was like there had been no time since the last time even though decades had passed. They were the same but completely changed. They were different but the old jigsaw pieces still fit. She remembered the power in her veins of when she had ruled Neverland. She remembered the happiness, the freedom and the safety that she had felt as she had lived her life hand-in-hand with the boy who promised her everything. She remembered the love.

Suddenly, she pulled away. She felt hot. Her face was burning. Peter had his eyes closed and he held her arms like he needed them to survive. She looked at the floor, stepping away. She drew herself away from it all. Everyone was staring, she could feel their eyes like tiny daggered pinpricks in her skin. Even Peter was watching her now, curiously. Everyone was waiting for her reaction. The reaction which she could feel bubbling up inside her.

Against her better judgement, she looked at Henry. He was staring, mouth open, eyes wide. But the thing that broke her heart was the look of utter betrayal on his face. Everything had lined up, the dots had been connected. He understood.

"You – you were here before," he said, glancing quickly at Peter and back again, "You and Pan were… together?"

"No," she interjected, quickly, feeling her face heat up even more, "Well, sort of, but it's not what you think, Henry. I want to get away just as much as you do. I don't want to be here."

But even as she said the words, she could hear how empty they were. And she felt a huge tug on her heart as she realised that the truth in those statements was starting to wear thin. All of the memories were swimming around in head, making her feel sick and dizzy. She needed to get away. She wanted to be alone.

Peter looked between them and then bent down and picked up the crossbow and poisoned arrow.

"Henry," he said, with a return of his infamous cruel smile, "We have a story here about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow. Let's find out if it's possible."

Abigail screamed, "No! You promised! I did what you wanted, Peter!"

He chuckled lowly but didn't bother answering her.

"If you're shooting an apple, what's the poison for?" Henry asked, distractedly.

"Motivation not to miss. Felix! Get over here!"

Felix, who had been crushingly silent throughout the whole ordeal, did as he was told, his expression blank. He refused to look at Abigail.

"Peter," she pleaded, and then changed tactics, "Felix. Please, you can't let him do this. Please."

But he still didn't look at her.

Henry was terrified, "Is – is Felix good? Is his aim good?"

"Doesn't matter," Peter thrust the crossbow into Henry's arms and Abigail felt so relieved that her legs gave way and she found herself sitting on the floor, "You're the one doing the shooting."

Henry protested but no one was listening. Felix put the apple on his head, staring at him mockingly. The lost boys began chanting. _Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot _over and over again.

"You won't hit him," Peter assured, "Go on. It's exhilarating."

_Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot._

At a signal from Peter, the chanting stopped so suddenly that the silence was deafening. Abigail's breath was in her throat. So Henry wasn't going to die. What about Felix?

Henry steadied his arm, narrowed his eyes. He aimed. And then suddenly, he whirled around, letting the arrow go right at Peter. There was an audible intake of breath. Abigail's heart stopped. But the arrow was caught. Peter held it an inch from his chest, only just not touching the Dreamshade. The camp breathed a sigh of relief. Abigail felt like crying as they cheered.

"Told you it was exhilarating," Peter said to Henry, and then walked over to Abigail, his footsteps crunching in the foliage until he was stood in front of her. He knelt down. His fingers brushed the side of her face making her want to both flinch away and lean in to his touch. "And I told you I wouldn't hurt him. I don't break my word."

She looked away. He paused for a moment and then headed back to Henry.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he said and led the little boy away into the jungle. She would have wanted to go after him, but she couldn't. She was drained. She was exhausted and confused.

With a painful sob, she buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hehehehehe. What did you think? I hope you liked it! I love you guys! More to come, I promise :-)  
Find me on tumblr and twitter, the addresses are somewhere in other chapters. I love talking to you so come along and join in the craziness that is my mind._

_Love from Beth :-) xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__Are you still enjoying this? I'm still loving writing it, but the figures seem to be dwindling a little. I hope everything's ok. :S Anyway, this chapter's got more juicy details. Happy reading! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Peter and Henry were gone for a long while. Abigail sat by herself, watching the fire. She knew that something had happened during that kiss but she didn't know what to think about it. It was as if she could feel the memories in her veins, like they were part of her blood. It was as if, at that moment, she had never left. But the most terrifying thing was that for a moment, she had wanted it all back again.

The lost boys played as they always did but every now and then they threw glances in her direction. They remembered too. And they had seen the kiss. They were afraid that she had remembered. The only Lost One who refused to look at her at all was Felix. He was acting as though she wasn't even there.

She was so confused and the longer she waited for Peter and Henry to come back, or for Henry's mothers or her dad to burst through the trees, or for _anything _to happen, the more confused and lonely she felt. It was strange. While part of her was fighting to get back home and away from Peter for good, another part of her believed that she was home already.

Finally, they returned. Henry appeared unharmed, if a little bewildered. Peter looked immediately over at her but she kept her head down. He didn't let that intimidate him and strolled over, dropping down to the rock beside her. She still kept her head down.

"Where did you go?" she asked as if she didn't really want to know.

"That's between Henry and I," there was an awkward pause, "I didn't hurt him."

"Good."

Another silence echoed around them. Peter cleared his throat.

"I have a surprise for you."

Abigail rolled her eyes. Great. Another Peter Pan surprise. Just what she needed. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

He continued, "I don't suppose you remember – the shadow brought a lot of people back, but there was one who was a little different – do you remember the other girl?"

She started, looking at him quickly. There had only ever been one other girl brought to Neverland. Although they had only known each other for a short time, and they didn't exactly get off to a brilliant start, they quickly became close. She was probably the closest thing Abigail had ever had to a best friend.

"Wendy?" she asked, her eyes wide, "Is she here?"

"I saved her for you."

She noticed the smugness in his voice, "What do you mean? Where is she?"

He just stood up and held out his hand expectantly. Too caught up in anticipation to realise what she was doing, she allowed him to pull her to her feet. Only, he didn't let go as he started to lead her through the jungle. And she didn't even notice that they were still holding hands; she was too excited at the promise of seeing her old friend again.

It was not a very long walk, but it was long enough for it to be difficult to sneak to. She tried her best to note the various twists and turns through the trees that he led her through, but after a while she began to forget. She supposed that he was making the journey as difficult for her to remember as possible.

But the moment they reached a small clearing, her heart gave a painful lurch. Before her hung three cages made of entwined pieces of wood. They swung gently in the air from tall trees, attached with ropes.

"Oh, Peter, please tell me she hasn't been locked up there all this time," she breathed, feeling her eyes tingle.

He didn't say anything as he strolled over to a nearby tree and unhooked the rope to manoeuvre one of the cages down. The first thing Abigail saw of her old friend was a pair of small hands clutching the bars and a snippet of white from her dress. Gradually, as the cage was lowered, her face became visible. She looked exhausted. Her skin was pale and drawn, her hair unkempt and like straw. Her eyes, that used to be so wide and naïve had become dark and shadowed.

"Wendy!" she cried, running to the cage as it finally hit the floor.

A beaming smile lit up Wendy's face as she recognised her old friend.

"Abby, is that really you?"

"Yes," she said, blinking back the tears to smile. She felt awfully aware that Peter had leaned against a nearby tree to watch their conversation. "I thought you'd gone home. He told me – he promised."

"Well, I did. But then I came back."

Abigail blinked in horror, "Why? Why would you willingly come back to this place?"

"To save Bae."

Abigail paused. Baelfire had left the island while she was still on it, but she had watched Wendy leave Neverland much longer before that. Surely, she should have aged. The realisation struck her cold. Peter had lied. Wendy had been hidden on the island while she was still there. All that time when Abigail had been running away, finding new hiding places, possibly even when she was still in power, Wendy had been right there. She could have found her, rescued her. They could have got away together, or at least given each other some company.

She rounded on Peter, "You liar!"

He lifted his hands, a bemused smile on his face, "Well, you left. I had to find some way to entertain myself."

Her mouth fell open. Wendy was blushing and avoiding her eyes. Abigail felt heat rise to her face. An urge enveloped her to hit the amused smirk off of Peter's face as his eyes watched her reaction carefully. She stepped away from Wendy's cage, clenching her fists in a huge attempt to keep her emotions under control. It didn't matter. She didn't like Peter. She had no reason to feel the bitter jealousy that was colouring her vision red and grinding her teeth together.

"I'm so sorry, Abby," Wendy implored. With great effort, Abigail looked at her with as friendly a smile as she could, but it must have looked more like a grimace.

"It's ok, Wendy. I get it."

"No, Abby, I truly am sorry. You don't understand."

"I do," she said in a voice that sounded much too chirpy, "I completely understand. You and Peter. Wow, no, I get it, I do. It's not your fault. He manipulated you too."

She turned around and, without looking at Peter, stormed away.

_Before._

_Abigail was lounging on the beautiful bed that the lost boys had built for her, studying her dirty nails as she rested her head on Peter's shoulder. It was one of their rare moments of peace. Peter hated peace and quiet; he enjoyed danger, adventure and boisterousness. But he knew that she often got tired of the boys' constant mischief, so he succumbed to her calmness every now and then._

_Peter was clearly bored but he put up with it, enjoying being close to his queen. He rested his own head on top of hers and she closed her eyes happily. They stayed like that for a while, their fingers interlocked. But suddenly she felt his shoulders stiffen and he pulled away. She looked at him with bleary, dreamy eyes._

_"Is something wrong?" she asked, absent-mindedly._

_"The shadow's brought someone to Neverland."_

_"A new boy?"_

_He was frowning, "I don't know. Something's different."_

_He swung his legs off the bed and Abigail scrambled to join him, wrapping her black cloak around her bare arms as she did so. They travelled through the jungle together until they reached the top of a cliff where the lost boys had gathered. They were crowing and causing such a raucous noise that even Peter was scowling at it._

_"What's happening?" she asked the nearest boy._

_He pointed to the sky, his face lit up with excitement, "A bird! The biggest bird we've ever seen. We're trying to shoot it down."_

_ She looked up to where he pointed and saw it too, but it was not a bird. That was definitely the long, lacy white nightgown of a flying girl. A strange feeling twisted in her chest. She bit the inside of her cheeks as she pushed her way to the front, taking the crossbow from the boy whose turn it was._

_Ignoring Peter's requests for her to stop, she lined it up perfectly with the figure on the tail of the shadow. She knew that he was going to stop her so she let the arrow go without hesitating just as his hands snatched the crossbow away. It was too late. The arrow soared through the air and everyone stared as it brushed the girl's shoulder._

_It could hardly have been more than a graze but it was enough to knock her out of the grip of the shadow. With a piercing scream that tore through the air and shook the grins off of the lost boys' faces, the girl-bird fell._

_"What did you do that for?" Peter asked with anger in his voice but amusement in his eyes. Abigail's smile was smug as she watched the white figure fall and fall closer to the choppy waves that threatened to swallow her up. The shadow dived down at the last minute, sweeping her up, and she let out a disgruntled groan._

_The shadow swooped down over their heads, dropping the girl on the floor a short distance away. The lost boys and Peter immediately crowded around her. Abigail stood back and watched with narrowed eyes. She didn't want another girl on the island. What if she tried to take Peter away? What if Peter liked this new bird thing more and cast her aside like she was worth nothing?_

_"She's alive," Peter announced, "But wounded. Felix, find her some Folicur. I'll take her to rest."_

_At first, Abigail thought nothing of that but as she followed him and the unconscious girl in a direction different than to camp, she felt the twisted feeling in her chest intensify. He was taking her to _her _house._

_"Peter, stop," she snapped, and he hardly glanced back at her, "What are you doing?"_

_"Taking her to rest."_

_"But where?"_

_"Your bedroom of course. It's the nicest place in Neverland."_

_She had to bite her lip for a moment to stop herself from crying out in frustration, "But why can't you put her in the camp?"_

_"That's no place for a girl."_

_She stopped walking, glaring daggers at his back._

_"So what am I?" he ignored her, continuing to walk. She shouted louder, "Am I not a girl then if you allow me into the camp?"_

_He continued walking. This time she did not hold back the cry of frustration and turned to storm off in the opposite direction, yelling over her shoulder, "I'm going to go jump off the cliff to see if you notice!"_

_No response. Abigail hated that girl._

Now.

Abigail had been walking through the jungle aimlessly for a while. She knew that she was being watched; Peter wouldn't be so careless as to let her wander around when her dad could potentially be anywhere. She was confused about her feelings. She had lived for a long time in hatred of Peter Pan, only for most of that to slide right out of her mind the moment their lips met. And then she had resented herself for forgetting her hatred, only for that to be forgotten yet again at the slightest mention that he had gotten over her, and a jealousy had taken over that would only make sense if she still had feelings for him.

With the beginnings of a headache throbbing in her temples, she sighed and slumped against the trunk of a tree, sliding down to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them. How long had she been in Neverland? She wasn't sure. Time stood still on the island, and days and nights merged together. She knew that she had already spent too much time there for her to be able to escape easily. Neverland was rooting itself back into her veins, its juices were beginning to run back into her blood again. She knew it, and Peter knew it. It was getting to her just like it had last time.

Suddenly, she heard voices. They were the voices of men and they were ahead of her, nearby. Her heart soared as she scrambled to her feet. A grown-up man in Neverland! Surely, it could only be her dad. And then she was running. Branches, sticks and leaves crunched noisily under her feet. She tripped and stumbled, grazing her arm a few times, but she never cried out or slowed down. Her heart was so full of determination to get to her dad. She missed him so much. He had come to save her just as she thought he would, and he was going to take her – and Henry – away from this dreadful place.

But as she broke into a clearing just a little away from camp, her heart sank as heavily as it had soared. The man was not her dad and he was not in any position to rescue her. He had been caught and was being led through the jungle by Felix. But as his voice reached her ears, her heart beat quicker again.

It was impossible. She stopped at the edge of the trees, just staring. He was dead. She was certain of it. Neal – or Baelfire as she had known him as child – was dead. He was shot and fell through a portal. He was gone. She had seen the evidence in Emma's heartbreak. Was it a trick? Could it be that this was some sort of game Peter had thought up to mess her around even more? She didn't know whether she should rush out to save him or avoid him and pretend to have seen nothing.

Before she had made up her mind, however, Felix stopped and turned to her. Neal obediently stopped too, but did not turn around.

"I know you're there, princess. You can come out."

After a brief hesitation, she withdrew from the trees and walked over to them. Neal turned around and his eyes widened.

"Abby! What are you doing here?"

She looked at him wearily, "I could say the same to you. I thought you were dead."

"No! No, I was shot but I'm alive. I'm here. Why are you here? Have you seen Henry? Or Emma?"

Felix broke in, "She's here because Pan wants her to be here."

Neal's face whitened, "Are you ok? Has he hurt you?"

She frowned, "I'm fine," she said not entirely truthfully, and stepped closer, more assured that he was the real Neal, "You've come for Henry, haven't you? Have you seen my dad? Is he here looking for me?"

Before Neal could say anything, Felix grabbed him roughly and dragged him away. Unfortunately, for him, Neal put up more of a fight than had been expected. At some point, the ropes around his wrists had loosened and with a horrifying crunch, he swung his arm around and punched the lost boy in the jaw. Felix staggered back and fell.

Grabbing Abigail's hand, Neal ran in the other direction to the trees, "Run!"

So they ran. Someone had finally come for Abigail and she ran away, leaving Henry, Peter, Felix, Wendy and all of the Lost Ones behind her. She could almost hear Peter's cry of rage as he felt her slip out of his grasp.

* * *

_**Review Responses**_

_First, I just want to say sorry to all of those I haven't got back to. I got a bit of backlog and can't reply to everyone. But I'll try to reply to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I'll reply to everyone who reviews this one._

**_ElektraMackenzie:_**_ haha, I know right? But I don't think Henry's one to hold grudges for very long. Still, Abby is kind of running away without him now so... *shrugs* :)_

**_NeverlandxWarrior: _**_You are so awesome. I've already PMed you but your review just absolutely made my day. I love talking to you on tumblr too. Someone needs to write a fanfiction of our trip to Neverland with the group of lost girls :P_

**_Cupcakexo: _**_Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. :D_

_If anyone wants to talk to me, you can find me on twitter [/bethyXmae] and tumblr [bethy-mae10 . tumblr . com]_

_Please, if you're enjoying this story, let me know. I love nothing more than getting cool reviews from you all. You're all so amazing._

_Love from Beth :-) x_


End file.
